Leaving On A Jet Plane
Collins Kemboi |film=''The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress'' |previous=Shopkins Theme Song |next=Welcome to Shopville }} Leaving On A Jet Plane is a song featured in The TylerTales Movie: A Shoppie in Distress. It was written by John Denver in 1966 and most famously recorded by Peter, Paul and Mary. The original title of the song was "Babe, I Hate to Go", as featured on his 1966 studio album John Denver Sings, but Denver's then producer Milt Okun convinced him to change the title. Peter, Paul and Mary recorded the song for their 1967 Album 1700 but only released it as a single in 1969. It turned out to be Peter, Paul and Mary's biggest (and final) hit, becoming their only No. 1 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart in the United States. The song also spent three weeks atop the easy listening chart and was used in commercials for United Airlines in the late 1960s and early 1970s. The song also topped the charts in Canada, and reached No. 2 in both the UK Singles Chart and Irish Singles Chart in February 1970. In 1969, John Denver recorded a version of the song for his debut solo album, Rhymes & Reasons, and re-recorded it in 1973 for John Denver's Greatest Hits. His version was featured in the end credits of The Guard. Lyrics :All my bags are packed :I'm ready to go :I'm standin' here outside your door :I hate to wake you up to say goodbye :But the dawn is breakin' :It's early morn :The taxi's waitin' :He's blowin' his horn :Already I'm so lonesome :I could die :So kiss me and smile for me :Tell me that you'll wait for me :Hold me like you'll never let me go :'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane :Don't know when I'll be back again :Oh babe, I hate to go :There's so many times I've let you down :So many times I've played around :I tell you now, they don't mean a thing :Ev'ry place I go, I'll think of you :Ev'ry song I sing, I'll sing for you :When I come back, I'll bring your wedding ring :So kiss me and smile for me :Tell me that you'll wait for me :Hold me like you'll never let me go :'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane :Don't know when I'll be back again :Oh babe, I hate to go :Now the time has come to leave you :One more time :Let me kiss you :Then close your eyes :I'll be on my way :Dream about the days to come :When I won't have to leave alone :About the times, I won't have to say :Oh, kiss me and smile for me :Tell me that you'll wait for me :Hold me like you'll never let me go :'Cause I'm leavin' on a jet plane :Don't know when I'll be back again :Oh babe, I hate to go :But, I'm leavin' on a jet plane :Don't know when I'll be back again :Oh babe, I hate to go Trivia *The song was shortened for the movie. In Other Languages Category:Songs